can we together,forever?
by angelKYUMIN
Summary: lee sungmin yeoja yang memiliki penyakit sejak kecil sehingga mengharuskannya tinggal dirumah sakit dan tertutup oleh dunia luar..kesepian dalam kesendiriannya dirumah sakit membuat semangat hidupnya memudar sampai ia bertemu cho kyuhyun pasien sebelah kamarnya.sungmin mulai merantai kembali semangat hidupnya.CHAP 3 IS UP.KyuMin,GS
1. Chapter 1

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im back with new story ^^

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS,newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: KyuMin adalah milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

HAPPY READING ^^

**CAN WE TOGETHER,FOREVER?**

"DERRRRRRRRSSSS"

"wah hujan ya? Deras sekali"

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang menerawang sendu dari balik jendela besar..bibirnya terlihat agak pucat namun itu tidaklah mengurangi pesona bibir plum berbentuk M itu,matanya fox nya yang berkedip-kedip lucu itu..ahhhh begitu sempurna sosok lee sungmin ini,namun….

"lee sungmin..huwaaa..mana handuknya dingin sekali" teriak namja yang tiba-tiba membuka kamar sungmin sehingga pandangan sungmin pun terlaih pada nya.

"kyuhyun? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan sih?" sungmin pun segera mengambil handuknya dan memberikannya kepada namja yang sudah hampir basah kuyup itu

"gomawo min..ahh gwenchana,,aku hanya kehujanan saat di gerbang tadi" namja itu pun segera mengambil handuk pink yang diberikan sungmin itu dan menggosok-gosokan ke rambutnya yang basah itu

"kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk kemari kyu,ini sudah musim dingin tapi kau malah kalau kau sakit,huh?"

"hahaha,kan aku sudah bilang hari aku akan menjenguk badai sekalipun yang mencekal .hanya hujan tidak mungkin bisa menghalangi ku pula kalau aku sakit aku bisa tinggal di sebelah kamar mu lagi kan?" kyuhyun pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya mencoba menghapus kekhawatiran yeoja manis di depannya itu

"haha..dasar kyuhyun pabbo! Awas saja kalau kau ikut masuk kemari lagi..aku tidak mau menjenguk mu karna kau lah yang berjanji untuk menjenguk ku setiap hari bukan sebaliknya"

"oke..minie bunny ku..aku tak akan sakit untuk mu,tapi kau harus janji padaku,untuk tidak aku jenguk terus"

"maksud mu?"

"kau harus bisa cepat sembuh min"

Sungmin pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman nya .ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab permintaan kyuhyun.

"sudah kyu..ayo buka baju mu" ujar sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"min…..kita kan hanya teman kenapa meminta ku buka baju segala?"

"yakkk ku ,buka jaket mu baju mu yang didalam ikut lepek juga..aishh kau ini mesum sekali sih?" sungmin pun merundukan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

"pwahaha..aku bercanda min" kyuhyun pun mengangkat dagu sungmin yang sedang tertunduk itu untuk menghadap ke wajahnya.

"aku suka sekali melihat wajah sungmin yang memerah seperti ini,sangat manis"

"k-kyu" kyuhyun pun mulai mempertipis jarak di antara mereka

"Deg.. "

'Yak jantung sialan' batin sungmin

"yaishh kyu sudah cepat buka jaket mu,nanti kau akan sakit" sungmin pun segera mendorong kyuhyun menjauh darinya

"huh..kau tidak asik min.." ucap kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hahaha..kau terlihat lebih seram bila seperti itu"

"yak enak saja"

"sudah-sudah cepat buka jaket mu" sungmin pun kembali ketempat tidurnya mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur serba putih itu dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang kesusahan membuka jaketnya itu.

"hihihi..dasar kyunie pabbo" bisiknya

SUNGMIN PROV

"hihihi..dasar kyunie pabbo" aku pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya setiap seperti satu-satunya obat penenang ~ kyuhyunie..aku benar-benar tidak menyesal telah mengenal mu..

oOoOoOoOoO CAN WE TOGETHER,FOREVER?oOoOoOoOoO

Aku adalah lee sungmin yeoja yang terlahir dengan jantung yang tidak kecil aku sering keluar masuk rumah rumah sakit sudah menjadi rumah ke dua ku..ahhh aniya..bahkan sudah menjadi rumah utama ku..dokter dan suster disini pun bahkan sudah menganggap ku sebagai keluarga mereka bulan lalu tepat nya 8 bulan yang lalu aku disarankan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit saja karena kondisi ku yang mulai memburuk,sedangkan eomma dan appa selalu pergi keluar kota untuk keperluan bisnis mereka,hanya ada jung ahjumma di rumah .aku memutuskan untuk mensetujui dokter park yang sudah ku anggap sebagai oppa ku sendiri untuk tinggal dirumah sakit toh sama saja dimanapun aku berada aku selalu sendirian..

Tapi ternyata dugaan ku salah ketika bertemu namja yang sedang berada di depan ku ini

FLASHBACK ON

NORMAL PROV

"bosan sekali,huh" terlihat namja yang sedang mengendalikan kursi roda nya mencoba keluar dari ruangannya

"hikss..hiksss"

"ehh suara apa itu?" Tanya namja itu ketika mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari kamar disebelah itu sedikit terbuka sehingga namja berkursi roda itu mencoba mengintip kedalam

"hikss…eomma..appa,eodiga? Minnie sakit eomma..minnie takut appa"

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil itu sedang memeluk boneka kelinci pink besarnya ,tubuhnya bergetar mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"k-kau kenapa" kyuhyun pun memberanikan dirinya menghampiri sungmin

"eh..ka-kamu siapa?" Tanya sungmin ketakutan karena tiba-tiba ada namja yang memasuki kamarnya

"eh..jangan takut..aku bukan maling ko" jelas kyuhyun yang melihat wajah sungmin ketakutan seperti itu

"terus..kamu siapa" sungmin sepertinya memang takut dengan namja yang seenak nya masuk kekamarnya tanpa permisi itu terlihat dari ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan boneka nya itu dan badan nya yang bergetar.

"yaa..aku bilangkan jangan cho kyuhyun imnida..aku pasien di sebelah kamar mu" kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan wajah sungmin dan tersenyum lebar.

"ahh..su-sungmin..lee sungmin imnida" sungmin yang melihat senyum kyuhyun pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjabat tangan kyuhyun

"hehe..bangapta sungmin" kyuhyun pun masih memberikan tawa lebar nya pada sungmin dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari sungmin sudah tidak lagi takut pada kyuhyun

"kau kenapa menangis Minnie?tadi aku mendengarnya dari luar akhirnya aku memutuskan masuk kesini" Tanya kyuhyun

"menangis? Siapa yang menangis?aku tidak menangis" sungmin pun mengusapa kasar matanya mencoba menghilangkan jentik-jentik air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah cantiknya.

"haha,,dasar pabbo masih mengelak lagi,tapi bagus ! seorang gadis manis tidak boleh menangis seperti itu ne?" kyuhyun pun lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut kepada sungmin dan mengacak halus surai lembut milik sungmin

"k-kyuhyun sshi" sungmin benar-benar terperanga sekarang namja yang baru saja ia kenal benar-benar sudah membuat hatinya senyaman ini

"yak…jangan memanggil ku seperti menyeramkan mendengarnya" kyuhyunpun berakting seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan dan memeluk badan nya sendirian

"hahaha..kau luchu kyuhyun" sungmin pun tertawa melihat tingkah namja di hadapan nya ini

"akhirnya kau tersenyum juga Minnie,kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan manis" senyum kyuhyun melihat pemandangat indah dihadapannya.

"aishhh kyu apa sih yang kau bicarakan" sungmin pun tertunduk malu dan menutpi mukanya yang mulai memerah karna pujian dari kyuhyun itu.

"hehe,muka mu memerah ~ aku juga suka wajah mu yang seperti itu..kau memang cantik" goda kyuhyun lagi

"kyuhyun hentikan!" sungmin pun semakin merundukan wajah merahnya.

"sungmin..ngomong-ngomong kau sakit apa,eoh?" ekspresi wajah sungmin pun mulai berubah menjadi muram kembali mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun itu.

"ahhh min..mianhae ,kalau kau tidak mau bercerita pun tidak apa" kyuhyun pun panic melihat ekspersi sungmin yang hampir menangis itu

"gwenchana kyu" sungmin pun akhirnya berusaha meberikan senyumannya walaupun senyuman itu terlihat miris sekali

"a-aku..punya kelainan jantung kyu..jadi aku harus tinggal di rumah sakit takut sewaktu-waktu aku mengalami serangan jantung ku dan tidak ada yang menolong ku bila dirumah" sungmin menjelaskannya dengan senyuman nya itu..yahh dia adalah wanita yang tegar.

"ohh…" jawab kyuhyun singkat

Mereka pun saling terdiam setelah penjelasan sungmin tadi..sepertinya terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"kyu,kalau kau kenapa..kenapa dengan kaki mu?" tanya sungmin mencoba memecah keheningan.

"ehh..kaki ku?" lamunan kyuhyun pun buyar mendengarkan pertanyaan sungmin tadi

"ini aku tertabrak mobil ketika berjalan..jadi kaki ku patah dan harus dirawat selama beberapa bulan disini" kyuhyun pun menunjuk kaki nya yang di gips itu

"wahh..bagaimana bisa kau tertabrak?"

"i-itu karena aku sedang memainkan psp ku ketika sedang berjalan,sehingga aku tidak melihat ada mobil di depan ku jadi ya…seperti ini "

"yak..kau ini main game sampai kecelakaan seperti ini"

"haha,tidak harusnya aku berterima kasih kepada psp ku karna dia aku jadi masuk rumah sakit ini"

"kau ini memang pabbo kyu..apa enak nya masuk rumah sakit?" sungmin kembali terlihat sedih .sepertinya memang ia sudah benar-benar menderita kesepian di rumah sakit ini.

"tentu saja enak..karna aku bisa bertemu dengan mu di sini" ujar kyuhyun mengacak rambut sungmin lagi

"aishh kyuhyun pabbo" sungmin kembali mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi

"wahhh..kau memang benar-benar cantik sungminie" kyuhyun pun menggoda sungmin kembali

"diamlah cho" sungmin pun melempar kyuhyun dengan boneka kelinci super besarnya itu dan ternyata lemparan nya tepat mengenai kaki kyuhyun

"akkhhh…minnie sakit" kyuhyun meringin kesakitan sambil terus mengusap-ngusap kakinya yang terbungkus gips itu

"ahh..kyuhyunie mianhae aku tidak sengaja" sungmin pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok dihadapan kyuhyun membantu kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang tertutupi gips itu

Dan ketika sungmin menghadapan wajahnya ke atas

Tadaaaaa~

Mata mereka pun bertatapan wajah mereka pun tidak terlalu jauh…

'cantik'

'tampan'

Batin mereka masing-masing

"engg..kyu sudah tidak sakit?" sungmin pun memalingkan wajahnya

"e-eh sudah tidak ko" kali ini kyuhyun yang memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya"

"enghh..kyu boleh aku tanda tangan disini" uajr sungmin sambil menunjuk gips kyuhyun

"eh? Disini?"

"iya..aku sering -orang yang di gips seperti ini dan di gips penuh dengan tanda tangan jadi aku mau mencoba nya,boleh ya kyu…." Sungmin pun merajuk kepada kyuhyun dengan pupy ayes nya dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu

'yakk..mengapa anak ini cantik sekali dan hey..kenapa jantung ku dari tadi berdetak cepat sekali?' batin kyuhyun

"eh..i-itu boleh ko"

"jinjja?wahh kyu gomawo" sungminpun berlonjat kegirangan dan segera mengambil spidol di meja nakas yang menyaksikan nya hanya bisa ikut tertawa senang.

"l.e.e.s.u.n.g.m.i.n" sungmin pun mengeja namanya yang sedang ia tuliskan di gips putih kyuhyun

"selesai" dia tersenyum puas ketika ia melihat hasil karya nya yang berupa tanda tangan,nama dan sebuah gambar kelinci manis disitu

"haha..bagus juga gambar mu" ujar kyuhyun senang

"ehhh tapi ada yang kurang,sini pinjam spidol nya"

"kau mau menulis apa lagi kyu?"

"taddaaaaa~" terlihat kyuhyun menambahkan tanda hati dan namanya di samping nama sungmin

"aishhh kyuhyun apa sih yang kau tulis?"

" suka kan?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya melihat tulisan kyuhyun itu.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu kyuhyun dan sungmin semakin akrab..sungmin menjadi sangat senang sekali berada di rumah sakit..selalu ada saja yang mereka bicarakan dan tertawakan..malam-malam dingin sungmi yang biasanya dihiasi dengan tangisan sekarang sudah tergantikan oleh kehangatan kyuhyun dan canda tawa yang keluar dari bibir indah nya itu..wajah sungmin yang biasa nya memucat karna menahan sakit kini selalu memerah karena godaan yang diberikan kyuhyun..begitu berbeda kehidupan sungmin sekarang dan begitu sebaliknya dengan kyuhyun.

TBC

**Huwaaaa~ aku datang lagi bawa new story yang gaje ini *potong tumpeng***

**Padahal ff yang satu lagi masih terbengkalai .=,= gebukin aja yuk **

**Oia ini aku bikin nya terinspirasi oleh komik jepang(lupa judul dan pengarangnya)**

**Tapi Cuma terinpirasi aja over all this story pure mine! Karena komiknya itu Cuma berisikan 5 halaman bolak-balik=,=**

**Semoga suka ya ^^**

**WANNA NEXT?REVIEW PLEASEUUUU**

**Gomawo #bow ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im back with new story ^^

Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS,newbie n OCC

Disclaimer: KyuMin adalah milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD

HAPPY READING ^^

_Semenjak kejadian malam itu kyuhyun dan sungmin semakin akrab..sungmin menjadi sangat senang sekali berada di rumah sakit..selalu ada saja yang mereka bicarakan dan tertawakan..malam-malam dingin sungmi yang biasanya dihiasi dengan tangisan sekarang sudah tergantikan oleh kehangatan kyuhyun dan canda tawa yang keluar dari bibir indah nya itu..wajah sungmin yang biasa nya memucat karna menahan sakit kini selalu memerah karena godaan yang diberikan kyuhyun..begitu berbeda kehidupan sungmin sekarang dan begitu sebaliknya dengan kyuhyun._

**CAN WE TOGETHER,FOREVER?**

3 BULAN KEMUDIAN…

"BRAKKK"

"kyuhyun..aishh kau ini tidak bisa apa membuka pintu ku biasa saja apa?kau tau kalau aku ini jantungan " omel kyuhyun yang selalu membuka pintu kamarnya itu dengan kasar.

"hehe,mianhae kebiasaan" ujar kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya itu.

"min ada yang mau ku bicarakan" kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"bicara apa kyu?" Tanya sungmin yang masih setia menggambar di atas buku gambar besarnya.

"emm itu min" kyuhyun pun mengubah ekspresinya sekarang. wajah sangat murung saat ini

"apa kyu?" sungmin pun menghentikan aksi gambar-menggambarnya itu karena mendengar suara kyuhyun yang terdengar gelisah itu,dan mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah kyuhyun.

"min besok aku sudah bisa pulang" kyuhyun semakin merundukan wajah nya ia tidak berani memandang wajah sungmin saat ini.

"…." Sungmin hanya diam sudah sangat tahu hal ini pasti terjadi ,kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa menemani sungmin selama nya di rumah sakit ini,namun ketika hari itu datang ia benar-benar tidak siap.

"min,gwenchana?" Tanya kyuhyun khawatir yang melihat sungmin hanya bisa terdiam saja

"…." Sungmin masih terdiam sambil tetap menatap lurus kearah sungguh takut kehilangan sosok kyuhyun.

'aku baru saja merasakan kebahagian ku,tapi kenapa secepat ini kau mengambilnya tuhan?' batin sungmin nelangsa.

"min…sungguh aku sebenarnya tidak mau meniggalkan mu min..tapi..tapi.."

"aishhh kyu pabbo ! aku tidak apa-apa..dan kau harus sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah pasti " ujar sungmin seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

'aku tidak boleh punya kehidupannya,kehidupan yang sangat indah' batin sungmin

"min..aku janji pada mu aku akan menjenguk mu setiap ku pastikan kau tidak akan Sendirian lagi min" kyuhyun pun menggengam kedua tangan sungmin erat.

"jinjja?" Tanya sungmin memastikan

"nde..min aku janji" kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya kuat

"pinky promise?" sungmin pun menulurkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan kyu

"ehh ,pinky promise?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung

"aishh..sudah kau mau berjanji atau tidak?"

"ahhh..tentu,nde..pinky promise" kyuhyun melilitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking sungmin

Mereka berdua saling melempar manis….

'sreeett' kyuhyun pun segera memeluk sungmin ketika tautan jari mereka terlepas

"sungminie…..ill miss u bunny" ucap kyuhyun lirih..dia begitu berat melepas kelnci imutnya itu sendirian lagi dirumah sakit ini sendiri

"me too kyunie..hiksss" tangis sungmin pun pecah didalam pelukan kyuhyun

"min..wae?shuutt..uljima"

Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus terisak didalam sana

"min..tenanglah aku akan terus berada disamping mu" kyuhyunpun mengusap halus punggung sungmin mencoba untuk menenangkan nya.

"aku akan baik-baik saja kyu" ujar sungmin ketika pelukan mereka berakhir

"hmm..arraseo..kau adalh gadis yang kuat" kyuhyun pun mengelap air mata sungmin yang masih tersisa diwajah dan mata cantik sungmin lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata sungmin

"ehh..min,sebelum aku membuka ini,kau mau menggambarnya lagi?" tunjuk kyuhyun kearah gips yang masih setia menutupi kaki kyuhyun.

"aniya..aku sudah lelah menggambar hari ini"

"huhh..yasudah biar aku sendiri" kyuhyun pun mengambil spidol dari meja nakas sungmin dan mulat berkutat dengannya

"kyu memangnya kau bisa menggambar,eohh?

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap sibuk dengan spidol dan gipsnya.

Sungminpun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat wajah kyuhyun yang serius itu.

"tadaaaaa~ sudah selesai .bagus kan?" tanya kyuhyun memamerkan gips nya itu

Sungmin pun memerhatikan gambar yang dibuat kyuhyun itu

Disana tertulis TOGETHER FOREVER tepat dibawah tulisan sungmin love kyuhyun yang mereka bikin 3 bulan yang lalu dan dibawahnya lagi terdapat gambar seorang wanita yang sepertinya itu adalah sungmin dan seorang pria yang sepertinya itu adalah kyuhyun yang sedang bergandengan gambar kyuhyun itu tidak bisa dibilang bagus namun terlihat manis sangat manis bahkan.

Sungminpun hanya tersenyum pahit melihatnya

'together forever? Apa aku bisa kyu?' Tanya sungmin dalam batinnya.

"kau suka?" Tanya kyuhyun

"emm..aku suka kyu.." sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat gips itu dengan tatapan nanar

"baguslah kalau kau suka min,ini adalah janji ku"

'tapi sepertinya itu hanya bisa menjadi janji mu kyu bukan janji ku'batin sungmin

Dan lagi sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mengiyakan pernyataan kyuhyun tadi.

Dan setelah itu kyuhyun selalu menjenguk sungmin tidak satu haripun ia lewatkan untuk mengunjungi sungmin bahkan pada saat-saat weekend ia selalu mengusahakan untuk menginap dirumah benar-benar memegang janji nya untuk tetap bersama sungmin dan tidak akan membuatnya merasakan kesepian lagi.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Min..tidak usah melihat ku seperti itu .aku tahu aku sexy" perkataan kyuhyun pun membuyarkan lamunan sungmin

"e-eh..siapa juga yang melihat mu" sungminpun mengalihkan pandangan nya dan mukanya mulai memerah lagi yang melihat kyuhyun hanya menggenakan singletnya sekarang.

"hahaha,tidak perlu malu seperti itu minie..oia aku punya sesuatu" kyuhyun segera bergegas mengambil ranselnya yang basah terkena hujan

"untung saja aku membungkusnya dengan plastic jadi tidak rusak" kyuhyunpun segera menyerahkan nya kepada sungmin.

"ah…foto hari ini ya?" sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari kyuhyun dan mulai melihatnya satu per Satu

"indah ya" Tanya kyuhyun yang ikut melihatnya di sebelahku

"indah kyu..aku suka" sungminpun tersenyum melihat foto-foto kembang api yang bermekaran di langit malam kota seoul

"kemarin teman ku donghae yang sering ku ceritakan pada mu itu pergi ke festival kembang api bersama yeoja chingunya jadi aku memintanya untuk mengambil foto kembang api itu untuk mu"

"aku ingin kesana ingin melihatnya juga" ujar sungmin lirih

"nde..aku juga ingin melihatnya..melihat kembang api bersama orang yang ku cinta pasti sangat ..berjanjilah min kau harus cepat sembuh dan kita akan melihatnya bersama,arrachi?!"

"kyu…" sungmin menatap penuh haru kearah kyuhyun setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"hehe..gini-gini aku bisa romantic juga kan?"

'sreeett' sungmin pun memeluk kyuhyun dalam dia begitu bahagia mempunyai kyuhyun disisinya

"ehh min baju ku agak basah,nanti kau masuk angin loh"

'kyuhyun mianhae..mianhae..aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun pada mu..mianhae' batin sungmin

OoOoOoOoOoO CAN WE TOGETHER,FOREVER?oOoOoOoOoO

'Sret..srett..srett' tangan lentik lee sungmin sedang lincah mengukir garis-garis yang berubah menjadi suatu bentuk yang indah .ya sungmin memang sangat suka yang membuatnnya terkurung didalam kamar membuatnya dirinya hanya bisa membayangan keindahan-keindahan diluar sana maka ia menuangkan nya dalam biasanya bernuansakan pemandangan alam namun konsep nya berubah karena setelah menganal semua karya nya tercetak wajah kyuhyun disana .terlebih lagi ketika kyuhyun sedang tidak ada di sampingnya ia pun rajin membuat sketsa wajah sekarang ia sedang membuat sebuah gambar kyuhyun yang sedang menggenakan setelan jas yang membuatnya sangat tampan dan gagah dan terlihat disampingnya seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga menghiasi kepalanya yang sedang menggunakan gaun sederhana namun terlihat manis dan sangat cantik dipakai oleh yeoja itu,yeoja itu pun sedang merangkul tangan kiri namja disampinnya sedangkan tangan kanan nya sedang memegangi sebuket bunga yang senada dengan hiasan kepalanya dan yeoja itu adalah replica dari wajah seorang lee berdua terlihat tersenyum sangat bahagia di gambar itu.

NORMAL PROV END

SUNGMIN PROV

"selesai" aku pun menerawang pedih kearah lukisan yang baru ku selesaikan ini..apakah bisa kami seperti ini?ya tuhan jawab aku.

Aku pun menuliskan sesuatu di pojok bawah gambar itu

'CAN WE TOGETHER,FOREVER?'

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang melihat tulisan ku menyesakan

"BRAKKK" aku terlonjat kaget ketika mendengar pintu ku terbuka pun segera menyembunyikan gambar ku dibalik bantal pasti….

"ah..mianhae min kau kaget ya"

"aniya kyu..gwenchana aku sudah terlihat aneh kalau kau tidak begitu"

Kyuhyun pun tertawa mendengar penuturan ku lalu meletakan ransel nya dan segera beranjak kearah tempat tidur pun segera menggeser posisi ku

"haaaaahhh…." Kyuhyunpun menghela nafas nya setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ku yang cukup lebar aku begitu egois meminta nya untuk selalu bersamaku?

"kyu kau lelah?kan aku sudah bilang jika lelah kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk kesini"

"shuut..diam lah min" jawab kyuhyun tak memang sering mengatakan hal sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan kyuhyun dan ia pasti selalu bersikap seperti itu.

"min tidurlah" perintah nya karena memang aku masih dalam keadaan pun merebahkan tubuhku dan kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya tepat kearah ku

"annyeong bunnyu ku yang cantik"

'BLUSHHH' aku pun segera menutupi wajah ku yang kutahu sedang memerah memang paling pintar menggoda ku seperti ini

"aishhh kyu,apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

"hehe..tidak enak rasanya jika tidak membuat mu memerah seperti itu Minnie"

Aku tahu kyu sebenarnya kau hanya tidak mau melihat wajah pucat ku ini kan..kau memang yang terbaik kyu.

'sreeett' kyuhyun pun memelukku dan seketika itu juga jantung ku berdetak sangat ..bukan karena penyakit ku yang kambuh namun karena ada sesuatu yang berdesir aneh disana tapi aku sangat menikmatinya

"kyu bagaimana hari mu?" aku pun mencoba memecahkan keheningan ini danmencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup ku didalam pelukan kyuhyun ini

"jauh lebih baik jika aku bersama mu,lalu bagaimana dengan hari mu?"

"akan lebih baik jika kau bersama ku"

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan ku

"kau berlebihan cho" kataku seraya memukul halus dada nya

"kau juga berlebihan lee" balasnya lagi dan kami pun tertawa bersama.

"oh iya aku punya sesuatu untuk mu minie.." kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari pun segera mendudukan kembali tubuh ku

"kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari ranselnya itu

"kyaaa…foto hari ini apa berikan pada ku" akupun menjulurkan tangan ku tidak sabaran untuk mendapatkan foto hari ini .yap kyuhyun memang selalu memberikan foto-foto untuk ku setiap harinya foto itu merupakan apa saja yang menurutnya menarik untuk diberikan pada ku seperti keadaan jalan yang dipenuhi kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang..jalan-jalan yang kyuhyun lewati ,taman-taman indah,kejadian-kejadian lucu yang kyuhyun saksikan apa saja yang menarik berada diluar sana ia potretkan untuk seperti ingin aku merasakan indah nya keadaan di luar sana yang sangat sulit aku jangkau dengan keadaan ku sekarang ini.

"ini" kyuhyun pun menyerahkan beberapa lembar kepadaku

"gyaaaa…kyunie kucing nya lucu sekali" aku melihat seekor kucing berbulu lebat sedang menggaruk wajah dengan tangannya .sangat lucu

"jinjja? Itu kucing tetangga ku Minnie" kyuhyun pun kembali terduduk disebelah ku mengamati foto itu bersama ku

"siapa namanya kyu"

"namanya tahu kucing itu sangat menyebalkan .sangat galak"

"jinjja? Padahal wajah sangat imut seperti ini"

"aniya..dia itu galak sekali Minnie..kau tahu kemarin aku dicakar Cuma karena aku mengambil kotak susunya" cerita kyuhyun seraya menunjukan luka cakaran kucing itu dilengannya

" kau ini kyu..kucing saja masih di biar ku sembuhkan lukanya" aku pun mengecup luka itu sekilas

"aishh min kenapa hanya tangan saja" rajuknya

"lalu?

Kyuhyun pun terlihat mendekati wajah ku..sedikit demi sedikit wajah kami mulai tak berjarak .aku benar-benar gugup sekarang

"DEG.. ..DEGG"

"Akh….." jantung terasa sangat sakit ,aku pun mencengkram erat dada sebelah kiri ku

"mi-min..ya tuhan lee sungmin"

"akhhhhh..kyuhh" ya tuhan ini sakit sekali aku sudah mulai sulit bernafas pandangan ku pun membuyar

"min..bertahan lah aku akan panggil dokter" kyuhyun pun bergegas untu memanggilkan dokter namun aku mencekal tangannya

"min..aku mohon .aku harus memanggil dokter"

"k-kyuhh peluk aku kyu"

"tapi min .."

"jebal !" kyuhyun pun segera memeluk ku begitu erat ia mengusap-usap halus punggung pun mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungku aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan detak jantung ku mulai berangsur normal pun melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun

"kyu uljima" aku menghapus air mata kyuhyun yang menggenangi mata dan wajah tampannya

"minie..aku sangat takut..sangat takut.." kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh ku lagi dan mulai terisak kembali

Percayalah kyu aku juga sangat takut,takut tidak bisa bersama mu lagi

"kriiiiiiiiiett" pintu kamar ku terbuka dan terlihat wjah dokter park dibaliknya

"ehhh..maaf aku akan kembali lagi nanti" katanya salah paham dengan keadaan kami yang sedang pun segera melepaskan pelukannya

"dokter..jangan pergi! Kemarilah" ujar kyuhyun dan dokter park pun menurutinya

"arraseo"

"dokter tadi sungmin kesakitan periksa dia" kata kyuhyun dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran

"nde kyuhyun..itu memang tugas keluar sebentar nde.." kyuhyun pun menurutinya dan dokter park pun memulai kegeiatan rutin nya yaitu memeriksa keadaan ku

"bagaimana keadaan ku dokter?" Tanya ku ketika ia sudah selesai dengan tugas nya

"min...kau harus mengikuti saran ku" aku pun hanya menggeleng pasrah

"minnie jangan keras kepala seperti ini"

"brakkk"

"aishh pasti bocah bisa kah kau tidak menggebrak pintu seperti itu" kata dokter park kesal kepada kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk

"bagaimana keadaan sungmin dok?"

"sungmin..sebenarnya dia harus segera…."

"aku tidak apa-apa kyunie..aku hanaya harus segera minum obat ku dan beristirahat" selak ku .aku sangat tahu arah pembicaraan dokter park

"benarkah dokter?" tanya kyuhyun

Dokter park memandangku dan aku memandangnya kembali dengan senyuman ku dan tatapan memohon kepadanya

"hhhh~ nde.." dokter park pun menepuk bahu kyuhyun dan segera berlaru menuju pintu

"aku akan kemari lagi 3 jam lagi" katanya sebelum menutup pintu

"ada apa sekali" Tanya kyuhyun heran

"entahlah,mungkin sedang mempunyai masalah dengan his lovely nurse park hanchan" canda ku mencoba mencairkan suasana

Tentu saja kyuhyun bingung dengan dokter park yang terlihat murung tadi karena biasa nya ia selalu terlihat ceria dia lebih tepat disebut oppa dari pada dokter oleh ku ia memang sangat dekat dengan ku semenjak dirinya menjadi dokter pribadiku dia selalu memberikan semangat untuk ku, menghiburku ,dia juga sering ikut bermain game bersama ku dan kyuhyun ketika jam kerja nya yang sangat peduli terhadap ku .

"min kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kyuhyun melaburkan lamunan ku

"nan gwenchana kyuhyunie…" aku pun mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaik ku agar membuat nya tidak khawatir lagi

"aku sangat takut tadi min..kau harus berjanji pada ku untuk cepat promise?" ujar nya seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan ku

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar jari kelingking benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk membalasnya.

Akhirnya kyuhyun melilitkan sendiri jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking ku

"pinky promise" jawabnya sendiri

"nahh….kau sudah berjanji..minnie" ujarnya mengacak halus rambut lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap wajah tampan itu

"sekarang kau harus istirahat minie..tidurlah" ia pun mengecup keningku dan menyuruhku untuk merebahkan diri ku dan menyelimuti tubuhku.

"tenanglah Minnie..aku akan selalu berada disampingmu" ujarnya seraya mencium punggung tangan ku yang digenggam nya erat.

**TBC**

**HUWAAAAA…CHAP 2 IS UP READERDEUL *KIBAS-KIBAS SAYAP***

**Gimana sweet ga kyumin…wahhh aku aja jadi semyum-semyum sendiri ngetik **

**Oia dokter park itu sang leader chingu 'park jungsoo' dan his lovely nurse nya park hanchan ya tentu saja aku.. *ditampolinReaders* kkkkkkk~**

**Ahhhh…awalnya mau ku bikin Cuma 2 atau 3 chap ini ff..tapi ternyata lumayan banyak yang suka ^^ aku jadi semangat direview ya #tetepModus XD tapi tetep ko ga bakal panjang-panjang ^^**

**Oia readerdeul kalau kalian nemuin kalimat yang kepotong kasih tau yah..serius deh kalau di file aslinya tuh ga ada yang kepotong..tapi setelah ke publish selalu ada yang yang tau itu kenapa?kasih tau dong T^T**

**Oia kalau kalian nanya pinky promise itu apa?hahaha..aku juga ngarang bebas..kkkkk~ **

**Aku bikin karakter min yang suka gambar dan karakter kyuhyun yang suka suka ga?kyaaaaa..kalau aku suka banget..,**

**Ahhh udah ah cuap-cuapnya ini..ini udah malem bnget ini ..hoammmmZzZzZ**

**Walau aku udah ngantuk berat karena ini jga udah menjelang pagi #curcol tapi aku coba buat bales review kalian deh..aku suka .mian kalau kurang memuaskan**

**AllRisePia : sudah lanjut..semoga suka ^^**

**BabyChaByCho : seru ga saeng? Hehe my editor please remind me okay?**

** Kkkkk~**

**Zoldyk : ahhh~ gomawo ^^ hamil? Aduh kayanya gak deh chagi..**

** Aku usahain akan buat semenarik mungkin deh^^ keep **

** Reading n review ya ^^**

** rEPvBlICK YaOI : kalau noona nya sweet jga ga?*apa deh* kkkkk~**

** Ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**DANHOBAKMING1 : kkkk~ udh lanjut feb ^^ semoga suka**

**Lee vanhae : hahaha ,iah deh kmren kan cerita nya teaser dulu lah jdi **

** aja gw penyakitan..ehhh udah lama ya u **

** Ga mampir di ff gw cium juga ni jerapah ama ikan nya xp**

**YeonRA137 : Ga usah ikutan aku aja ga kebagian T^T**

** Udah lanjut iya aku semangat karena suka y**

**KyuNa Saranghae : ia donk manis kaya aku #maksa kkkkk~**

** Oke .gomawo ^^**

**Aey raa kms : di tunggu next review '0'9 Kkkkk~ smga ska ya ^^**

**Zero Wu aka Wu Yizhang : nonna nya juga dibilang sweet dong *apa banget sih*kkkk~**

** Thanks ya ..ini udh lanjut ^^**

**Minnie min : kkkk~ nde aslinya mereka memang romantic **

** Jadi fanfict nya ga afdol klo ga suka^^**

**Guest : ehh nama kamu siapa chagi? udah lanjut ya.^^**

**Tania3424 : cerita ini akan bakal sedih banget siapin tissue gih..kkkkk~**

** Iya aku suka komik jepang,dan berharap satu saat ada**

** Yang bikin manga kyumin ver *amin* udh **

** Lanjut smoga suka ya ^^**

**Ragil P : gomawo ^^ ini udh lanjut..semoga suka^^**

**Finished..^^**

**Thanks for all ^^**

**Wanna next chap?.review pleaseuuuu….**

**Siders ayolah ~**

**I LOVE U LA ^^ *flying kiss***


	3. Chapter 3

Anyyeong ….. angel KYUMIN imnida..^^ im back with new story ^^  
Pairing: The EverLasting Room mates KyuMin( Kyuhyun & Sungmin)  
Warning:Typo(s) everywhere,GS,newbie n OCC  
Disclaimer: KyuMin adalah milik TUHAN YME dan kedua orang tuanya but this story is MINE n KyuMin adalah tunangan saya #plak XD  
HAPPY READING ^^

"aku sangat takut tadi min..kau harus berjanji pada ku untuk cepat promise?" ujar nya seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan ku  
Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar jari kelingking benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk membalasnya.  
Akhirnya kyuhyun melilitkan sendiri jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking ku  
"pinky promise" jawabnya sendiri  
"nahh….kau sudah berjanji..minnie" ujarnya mengacak halus rambut lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap wajah tampan itu  
"sekarang kau harus istirahat minie..tidurlah" ia pun mengecup keningku dan menyuruhku untuk merebahkan diri ku dan menyelimuti tubuhku.  
"tenanglah Minnie..aku akan selalu berada disampingmu" ujarnya seraya mencium punggung tangan ku yang digenggam nya erat.

CAN WE TOGETHER,FOREVER?

Aku merasakan sapuan hangat di wajah ku .aku pun membuka mata ku walau tidak rela karena aku masih sangat mengantuk sekali karena baru saja menegak obat-obatan itu yang membuat ku seperti dibius ini.  
"ehh kyu?" baru saja aku membuka mata ini aku sudah di sambut oleh senyuman hangat milik cho kyuhyun yang sangat ku sukai  
"eh…min?kau jadi terbangun?ahh mianhae kajja tidur lagi" ia pun merapihkan selimutku agar aku bisa tertidur kembali  
"aniya kyu..kau kapan datang?"  
"baru saja .." dia menyodorkan sebuket bunga rose pink yang cukup besar dan harum tersebut  
"huwa…rose pink kesukaan ku..gomawo kyu" aku pun memeluk buket bunga itu dan menghirup aroma yang menyegarkan dari sana..sungguh aku sangat suka rose pink.  
"cheonma minni..sudah sini biar aku taruh di pot bunga mu" kyuhyun pun meletakan bunga-bunga itu di pot tepat disebelah tempat tidur ku  
"Minnie..aku pinjam meja belajar mu ini ya?"  
"tentu..biasanya juga kau tidak minta ijin seperti itu kan?" kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mengambil berberapa buku yang cukup tebal dan duduk di meja belajar ku yang biasa ku gunakan untuk menggambar itu.  
"kau tidur saja ..aku akan ?"  
"arraseo..aku juga masih mengantuk kyu"  
"hemm..tidurlah" katanya yang tetap serius menatap buku-bukunya itu  
Akupun menutup mata ku yang sudah berat ini,mungkin karena masih dalam reaksi obat-obatan itu.

.

"Engggg" aku menggeliatkan tubuhku diatas ranjang..hahhh pegal sekali rasanya badan ku ini,apakah aku tidur terlalu lama?.aku pun melirik jam ku yang tepat berada disisi kanan ku  
"jam 7 malam? Wahhh sudah 4 jam aku tidur! Eh kyuhyun?" ketika aku menolehkan wajah ku ,aku melihat kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam tempat yang sama sebelum aku tidur sepertinya ia yang tertidur tertidur dengan kepala yang bertopang pada buku-bukunya yang masih terbuka pun segera menghampirinya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat ku  
"kyu..kau ini belajar apa sih ?sampai seperti ini?" aku pun mengangkat kepala kyuhyun sebentar untuk mengambil buku-buku itu yang berada di bawahnya dan menggantikannya dengan bantal  
"ilmu kedokteran? Ehh sepertinya tidak ada mata pelajaran ini di pelajaran kyuhyun?" aku pun mengambil buku-buku yang lainnya yang masih terbuka .dan semuanya sama mengenai kedokteran  
"plukkk" tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terjatuh diantara selipan buku yang sedang aku pegang pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya  
'Fighting kyuhyun '0'9 for ur sungminine'  
Begitulah tulisan yang tercetak di atas kertas itu  
"for ur sungminie?aku tidak mengerti"  
"sungmin?!" kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun seperti terlonjat kaget dan segera merampas buku-buku dan kertas itu dari tangan ku  
"ehh..kyu?mianhae aku tadi Cuma ingin memberskannya"  
"ahh..ne ..gwenchana Minnie" kyuhyun terlihat linglung dengan pipi yang terlihat sedikit semburat merah di sana  
"Minnie jam berapa ini?omo sudah jam 7? Kau sudah makan?"  
"eumm..belum kyu,kau juga belum makan kan?"  
"nde..kalau begitu kita makan bersama ya" ajak nya dan segera mengambil piring yang mungkin sudah disediakan suster hanchan ketika aku dan kyuhyun tidur tadi  
"kyu apa kau tidak apa makan makanan rumah sakit terus kyu?makanan rumah sakit kan tidak enak"  
"aniya..ini akan enak jika aku memakannya bersama mu" ia pun menyuapkan makanannya dengan lahap kemulutnya lalu setelah itu ia menyuapi ku dan begitu seterusnya  
"kyu…mianhae karena aku kau jadi terpaksa makan makanan ini"  
"aishhh kau ini bicara apa? Kan ku sudah ku bilang ini enak..kajja dihabiskan"  
Bila kyuhyun disini ia terpaksa makan berdua dengan ku dia malah meminta suster untuk menambahkan porsinya agar kami bisa makan sungguh merasa tidak enak kepadanya karena ia harus merasakan makanan yang hambar ini padahal ia bisa saja membeli makanan yang sangat lezat yang aku sendiri lupa bagaimana rasanya yang dijual diluar sana tapi aku tahu ia ingin menjaga perasaan ku karena aku tidak diperbolehkan makan makanan selain yang di berikan rumah sakit ini selama dia berada di sebelah ku ia terpaksa makan makanan ini namun ia tetap bilang kalau masakan ini yang memang luar biasa..^^  
"min ini minum obatnya" ia pun mnyodorkan obat-obat itu menunggu ku untuk meminumnya satu persatu dan obat itu memang sangat banyak.  
"kyu,gwencahana?" Tanya ku pada kyuhyun karena tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi gelas ku memang selalu begitu bila melihat ku minum mungkin dia tidak tega melihat ku meminum obat-obatan yang sangat banyak ini setiap 3 hari sekali..bahkan terkadang ia menundukan wajah nya tidak berani melihat ku  
"nan gwenchana Minnie" ia pun mencoba tersenyum dan mengecup keningku sekilas  
"karena sudah selesai tidurlah" ia pun beranjak dari kursi disebelah ku menuju tempat tidur ku dan terduduk disampingku  
"aniya kyu..aku sudah banyak tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam?"  
"emm..sebentar lagi min" ia merangkul punggung ku dan mengelus halus surai panjang ku  
"kyu ..emm ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" Tanya ku ragu  
"apa?"  
"itu tadi..buku itu kenapa semuanya berbau kedokteran?bukannya kyu ingin melanjutkan kuliah perbisnisan?  
"emmm..itu ya,aku tau kau pasti akan penasaran dengan itu,kelinci nakal kenapa mengacak-ngacak buku ku" dia pun menyentil hidungku pelan  
"jawab aku kyu"  
"itu karena aku..aku..aku ingin menjadi dokter minie"  
"mwo dokter?" Tanya ku kaget dan segera bangkit dari sandaran ku  
"ne Minnie..setelah lulus aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku sebagai dokter"  
"wae kyu?bukannya kau harus mengurus perusahaan appa mu karena kau anak tunggal mereka kyu?"  
"Minnie..aku ingin menjadi dokter nanti agar aku bisa merawat orang yang kucintai dengan tangan ku sendiri..yaitu kau Minnie,,aku ingin menjadi dokter pribadi Minnie seperti dokter park" ia pun membawa ku kembali kedekapan hangatnya  
"ta-tapi kyu…."  
"shuuttt..sudahlah,jangan pikirkan penting kau harus cepat sembuh"  
"kalau aku sembuh berati kau tidak perlu menjadi dokter ku lagi nanti kyu"  
"eh iya..hehe,aku lupa kalau begitu kau harus menjadi suster pribadi ku,bagai mana? Tanya nya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku  
"hahaha..kyu yeoja penyakitan seperti aku,mana bisa menjadi seorang suster?"  
"tentu lagi kau kan akan sembuh" ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya  
Benarkah bisa seperti itu kyu?mianhae kyu lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu.  
"sudah..tidurlah Minnie..setelah tidur baru aku pulang"  
Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan memperdalam pelukan ku  
Bisakah waktu berhenti disini…..  
Sangat aman,nyaman,hangat dan damai disini..di pelukan seorang cho kyuhyun.

OoOoOoOoOoO CAN WE TOGETHER,FOREVER?oOoOoOoOoO

SUNGMIN PROV END  
NORMAL PROV  
"srett..srettt" tangan seorang yeoja berkulit pucat itu sedang lincah menari-nari diatas helaian kertas putih seperti biasanya namun ada yang beda hari ini tangan itu nampak begitu gelisah begitu juga terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat gelisah itu.  
"ini sudah malam?kenapa kyuhyun belum datang dia selalu menghubungi ku kalau ia terlambat datang" yeoja itu pun segera berhenti dengan kegiatan nya tadi itu dan segera mengahampiri ponsel berwarna ping yang tergeletak di kasurnya  
"telpon tidak ya?apa dia sedang pasti hanya akan menggangunya bila menelponnya" yeoja itu pun meletakan kembali ponselnya  
"tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya,ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" ia pun segera mengambil lagi ponsel nya lagi  
"aishhh apa sih yang kau lakukan sungmin?kau tentu saja tidak bisa mengharapkan dia datang terus setiap hari..dia kan juga punya kehidupan pribadinya .tapi…..ahh sudahlah" yeoja itu pun membanting ponselnya keatas kasurnya.  
Ia pun merbahkan dirinya dan menyelimuti seluruh badannya hingga sebatas lehernya  
"begitu dingin tanpa mu kyu,kau kemana?" tanya sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah mengembang dipelupuk matanya  
3 hari kemudian…..  
"cklekkk" terdengar suara pintu terbuka  
"kyuhyun?" tanya sungmin yang segera bangkit dari tidurnya  
"yakk sungmin sudah beberapa hari ini kau selalu menganggap ku kyuhyun" ujar seorang namja berjas putih terlihat dari balik pintu den seorang suster dibelakangnya membawa meja dorong yang berisikan mkanan dan obat-obatan sungmin  
"mianhae dokter park" ucap sungmin sedikit kecewa melihat orang yang datang bukan lah kyuhyun  
"minnie sangat merindukan kyuhyun,eohh?" tanya suster park hanchan sembari menaruh makanan dan obat-obatan sungmin  
"emm..begitulah suster" jawab sungmin yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter park  
"kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisi mu min" ujar dokter park setelah selesai memeriksa sungmin  
"nde arraseo dokter"  
"aku juga repot tidak ada bocah itu,kau jadi susah makan min..aishh bocah itu kemana sih padahal dia sudah berjanji pada ku untuk menjaga mu"  
"sudah lah dokter park..aku baik-baik saja kyuhyun juga punya kehidupan pribadinya sendiri kan?" sungmin pun mencoba mengulas sebuah senyuman di bibirnya  
"ahhh…baiklah kalau begitu kau harus habiskan makanan mu,minum obat dan beristirahat,arrachi?aku harus memeriksa pasien yang lain"  
"nde dokter,suster gomawo" dokter dan suster pun segera meninggalkan ruangan sungmin  
Sungmin kembali menatap nanar ponsel nya  
Ia pun mendekatkan handphone itu kearah kuping nya dan lagi helahaan berat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu  
"kyu kau sedang apa sih,kenapa seperti ini?" yeoja itu pun tidak bisa menahan lagi tangis nya 4 hari kyuhyun tidak datang dan setiap sungmin mencoba menelpon nya selalu tidak ada jawaban dan sekarang malah tidak diaktifkan.  
"apakah harus kesana?ini baru jam 1 siang .pasti aku masih berada disekolah kan kyu?"yeoja itupun segera menghampiri lemari nya mencari-cari pakaian yang pas agar ia bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan dari rumah sakit ini  
"tapi apa tidak apa,ahh sudahlah hanya sebentar .dokter juga tidak akan menyadari kalau aku keluar" yeoja itu pun akhirnya memakai pakaian berupa dress selutut bermotif bunga dan mantel berwarna pink yang hampir sama panjangnya dengan dress yang ia kenakan ia pun menggenakan syal berwarna senada dengan mantelnya yang melilit cantik dileher sungmin dan ia menggunakan boots berwarna senada dengan dressnya yang menutupi sampai betis sungmin.  
Sungminpun mematutkan dirinya ke cermin ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya disana  
"sudah lama aku tidak berpakain seperti ini,ehh apa yang aku pikirkan?aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini" sungmin pun segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya ia menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan syal nya itu dan melalui setiap ruangan dengan sangat hati-hati.  
"haaaaahh..akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga" ujar sungmin lega ketika ia berhasil keluar dari gerbang yang selama ini membelenggunya dari dunia luar  
"stop pak,bisa antarkan saya ke saphire blue high school" sungmin menyetop sebuah taxi dan segera meluncur ke sekolah kyuhyun .  
Sungmin terlihat tersenyum ketika melihat banyak nya siswa-siswi saphire blue high school ketika taxinya mulai mendekati sekolah itu  
"sepertinya baru jam pulang ya?" sungmin tersenyum iri pada mereka semua .tentu saja karena selama ini sungmin hanya bisa bersekolah menggunakan jasa guru privat yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati masa-masa indahnya sekolah.  
"nona..sudah sampai"  
"eh iya pak..tolong tunggu disini sebentar aku akan segera kembali" pak supir tadi itu pun hanya mengangguk tersenyum lalu sungmin segera membuka pintu taxi tersebut  
Baru saja sungmin keluar dari mobil itu angin dingin khas bulan desember sudah menerjang nya  
"huftt..dingin sekali" sungmin pun mengeratkan syal dan mantelnya itu.  
Ia mulai memasuki sekolah itu yang sudah terlihat sepi karena sebagian siswanya sudah beranjak pulang.  
"pesis seperti yang difoto" sungmin nampaknya sudah hafal dengan setiap lingkungan disekolah yang baru saja ia datangi karena kyuhyun sering sekali memberikan potret lingkungan sekolahnya ini kepada pun terus berjalan mencari sosok yang ia begitu rindukan hingga matanya terfokus pada siluet namja yang sedang berada di sebuah taman sekolah itu  
"itu pasti kyu" ujar sungmin tersenyum senang karena menemukan orang yang ia cari sejak namja itu membelakangi sungmin tapi ia sudah sangat hafal gestur tubuh kyuhyun  
"kyu…"  
"kyuhyun" teriakan sungmin terkalahkan oleh teriakan yeoja yang sedang menghampiri namja yang dipanggil kyuhyun itu .yeoja itu terlihat begitu senang saat berlari menuju kyuhyun mereka terlihat sedang asik mengobrol dan wajah yeoja itu terlihat sangat senang karena posisi yeoja itu yang menghadap sungmin Jadi sungmin dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah yeoja itu  
Yeoja itu terlihat menggandeng tangan kyuhyun mesra dan mereka berdua mulai menjauhi pandangan sungmin  
Sedangkan sungmin…..  
Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan penuh tidak percaya..  
"Deg..Deg..Deg.."  
"arghhhhhhhh…" sungmin mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya kuat ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam pun segera mencoba untuk berjalan menuju taxi nya di luar sana  
"hahh..haaah" nafas sungmin mulai tersengal .air matanya bercucuran tak terbendung menahan sakit namun ia tetap mencoba berjalan menuju taxinya .tentu saja ia tidak mau pngsan disini,di sekolah ia tidak mau  
"pak..kem-kembali kerumah sakit" titah sungmin saat ia berhasil memasuki taxi itu  
"anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya supir itu khawatir melihat kondisi sungmin  
"jalan saja" jawab sungmin mencoba memberikan senyuman dan akhirnya txi itu pun meluncur dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit  
'jadi itu kyu,alasan mu tidak menemui ku lagi..yeoja itu….' Batin sungmin. air matanya mengalir deras lagi namun bukan hanya menahan sakit di jantungnya tapi juga menahan sakit luka di hatinya.  
Dan setelah itu hanya gelap dan sakit yang sungmin rasakan….

TBC  
Huwaaaa~ akhirnya update

Aku belum bisa nentuin siapa peran buat sang yeoja misterius itu,readerdeul ada yang mau ngasih saran ?^^

WANNA NEXT?REVIEW PLEASEUUU….  
Gomawo #bow ^^

kalau ada yang mau nannya" contact me  
twitter: parkgyu_chi  
fb : park vunnie chan


End file.
